


Don't Knock It Till You Try It

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can’t stop thinking about the comment Harry made to him, “don’t knock it till you try it.”  Why would he want to hook up with a guy? That’s just nonsense… that was, until Harry locked them in a bathroom and shows Niall exactly what he meant. </p><p>Or the one where Harry makes Niall question why he was so against hooking up with a guy in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Knock It Till You Try It

**Author's Note:**

> This will only make sense if you've seen the interview The Sun did with the boys where Niall said he would not hook up with a guy, and Harry responded with "hey, don't knock it till you try it." I'd like to believe this happened next because afterwards, Niall looks a little... flustered. 
> 
> Thanks to [jessicaxirwin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaxirwin/pseuds/jessicaxirwin/) for reading this over for me super quick! (If you're into 5SOS, she has a great fic up!)

Niall splashed his face with cold water; trying to wake himself up from the long day of interviews.  Also, he's trying to clear his mind about that comment Harry made to him. 'Don't knock it till you try it.'  What does that even mean?  He's been thinking about it for the last hour or so and his thoughts have trailed down a path he's never been down before. Niall's not gay, not even the slightest, but... No, he's not thinking that.

Harry waltzed into the single stalled bathroom, his smile warm and friendly, but then stops short, giving Niall a puzzled look, "mate, you're supposed to lock the door when you go. You should know this by now."    
Niall gave a nervous laugh, not able to meet Harry's eyes, "must've slipped my mind.  I'll lock it for ya."  Niall quickly dried off his hands and made a beeline for the door to leave.  
"Niall," Harry reached out for his arm to turn him around, "what's wrong?  You've been acting funny for a while now. You're not getting sick are ya? I know Zayn's not feeling well, but I didn't think it was contagious. Let me call someone so they can send over a Ginger Ale or something."  
"No, I'm fine."  Niall hastily pulled away and opened the door but then let go allowing the door to swing shut before it clicked into place. "What did you mean?" He looked over his shoulder to a very confused Harry, "earlier, what did you mean by that?"  
"By what, exactly? I say a lot of stuff, Niall, be more specific."  
"Please don't make me say it," Niall blushed, not wanting to have this conversation, but also wanting it so he'd stop thinking about all of these thoughts that are really confusing him right now.  
"Niall, turn around." Harry was suddenly very close to Niall, and he reached behind him to lock the door. "I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't think it would bother you so much.  But..."  
"But, what?" Niall swallowed.  
"I really meant it.  Don't knock it till you try it, Niall.  Believe me."  Harry wiggled his eyebrows, causing Niall to burst out laughing.    
"Sure, you're just saying that to get a rise out of me. I know how ya are."  Harry laughed but suddenly his whole demeanor changed.  
"Really think I would do that to you?" Harry's fingers came up to Niall's collar, gently tugging at his exposed chest hair. Niall cleared his throat, not knowing what to say, so Harry continued to drag his fingers up his chest to cup Niall's face in his hands. "Think I would say something I'm not sure about?" Harry looked into Niall's eyes and down to his lips, "don't knock it till ya try it."

Niall held his breath as Harry leaned in.  His lips barely ghosting over his.  Over the years they've all shared kisses but it was nothing like this. Harry lingered for a moment longer before he pulled away. Niall's eyes popped open, more confused than ever. "Umm," Niall could feel his face turn red, "wasn't so bad?" He coughed, hiding his embarrassment.  
"Bad?" Harry shook his head, and then pushed Niall up against the door, his body flushed with his. "I can make you forget your name," he whispered into his ear. "Make you beg for it, Niall." He bit the sensitive skin below his ear, dragging his teeth down his jawline. "So don't tell me that wasn't bad, because I can make it fucking good."

Niall's heart hammered against his chest not knowing exactly what was going on, but fuck it. If it was going to be with anyone, it might as well be Harry.  

He's not exactly sure who leaned in first, but Niall's lips fit between Harry's perfectly, moving as one.  He gasped when Harry's tongue slipped between his lips. The shock of it made him pull away. "Don't over think this, Niall; just let me show you why it's not a bad thing.”

Harry tipped Niall's head up, searching his eyes for a second, "trust me."  The older boy nodded slightly before closing his eyes, waiting for Harry's lips to meet his again. But this time, Harry delicately places small kisses along his jawline, then gently sucking on his collarbone before reaching his lips again. Niall opened his mouth immediately, their tongues dancing with each passing breath. Niall let out a moan and fell into the kiss.  No longer wondering why he was so against this in the first place.

Harry’s fingers trailed down Niall’s neck, causing the boy to break out into goosebumps. Their kiss, slow and tender at first, turned hot and passionate. Moans filled the small confined room and before Niall knew it, Harry’s hand found the top of his jeans, slipping between the fabric and his skin. “Fuck.” Niall moaned against Harry’s lips. He was suddenly very hard and Harry’s hand went further down and made contact with Niall’s throbbing cock.

Niall’s mind became very foggy; not knowing how he should react to his best mate turning him on, but he feels so intoxicated. Every stroke of his cock made Niall throw his head back against the door, cursing underneath his breath. Harry made a quick work and shoved Niall’s pants down, freeing him for better access.

“See, Niall, you want this.” Harry dragged his teeth against Niall’s neck, “you’re fucking turned on because I’m touching and kissing you.  Guys know what they want, Niall. Like if I did this,” Harry twisted his hand and slowly dragged his thumb against his tip, pressing down slightly on it. Niall rocked his hips forward and bit his lip, muffling a moan. “I would get that reaction out of you.”  
“Shit, Harry, what’re you doing to me?”  Niall shook his head, his vision full of Harry’s swollen lips and those green eyes that Niall will no doubt dream of tonight.  
“What do you want me to do?” Harry repeated the action and Niall swears loudly, not caring people on the other side of this door could possibly hear him. “Want me to do this?” Harry took Niall’s cock into both of his hands, squeezing and twisting, pumping him as fast as he could. “Or, do you want me to do this?” Niall didn’t know how to act when Harry sunk to his knees before him, but he waited with anticipation as Harry’s tongue darted out to lick his tip.

“Fuck,” Niall moaned. Harry smiled before taking him in completely. His warm mouth causing a stir in Niall, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last long. Harry allowed Niall’s cock to slip out of his mouth, a long strand of precum connecting the two, before moving his head forward again.

The view before Niall was obscene, and it fucking turned Niall on even more.  His hands tangled in Harry’s curls. Holding him in place as he started to fuck his mouth. Harry moaned around his cock which shot a delicious spark up his spine.  “Harry,” Niall moaned like a curse upon his lips, “I’m gonna...” Niall’s hips jerked forward one last time before his orgasm rocked his body.  Harry took Niall in as far as he could, sucking and swallowing as he came into his mouth.

Niall felt completely wasted, his heart thundering in his ears, his eyes rolling back into his head. He could feel Harry kiss his way up his body and gently tucking him back in because he knew Niall was incapable of moving.  Then Harry kissed him one last time; smirking in the way Harry does before he captured Niall’s lips. The taste of Niall fresh on his tongue, salty and sweet. A taste Niall suddenly wished was Harry’s and not his.

Harry twisted them around so he was now backed up against the door. He sucked on Niall’s bottom lip for a moment before whispering, “don’t knock it till you try it.”  Harry winked before disappearing out the door.

Niall stood there completely breathless and more fucked up than before. But one thing was for certain, he was never going to question Harry again - but then he should, because who knows what would happen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! Please let me know what you think =) Feel free to check out my profile to see what all I'm working on ♥


End file.
